Aspen 10
by ShotgunStudios
Summary: Aspen willows is a pretty normal 14-year-old, with her older brother Adrian, and her mother Amelia. Her entire life is turned upside down however, when she received a powerful alien-watch known only as the Omnitrix. With such great power in her hands, she can finally do something with her life, and do something important. But, many changes and risks come with such a responsibility.
1. And Then There Were Ten: Pt 1

10 was always Aspen's favorite number. That's why she was so happy when her mother, Amelia Willows, patched up a hole in her favorite short, yet long-sleeved, dark green jacket with a small white circle that had the number on it in dark green. She put it on as soon as the sewing was finished, zipping it up to the collar, which could also be zipped up, but rarely was. It barely reached her waist, and the sleeves only went down to the end of her upper arm, but her white tank top and dark green shorts, the shirt having a dark green stripe going down both sides, and the shorts having a mirror white stripe of its own that connected it covered up what it didn't nicely. The attire, combined with her green fingerless gloves, black belt, light green, long socks and jade green boots went very well with her long, brown hair, pale skin, freckles and green eyes.

"Thanks, mom" the 14-year-old said as she smiled at her mother, Aspen soon putting on her dark green pearl earrings. She faced the pale 28-year-old mother of 2, with her long hair tied up into a ponytail, faded freckles and hazel eyes, in her golden-yellow turtleneck sweater, pale blue jeans and yellow tennis shoes. Her 16-year-old brother, Adrian, smirked at her, with his short, scruffy brown hair, freckles, and chocolate-brown eyes. He wore his sleeveless, fully unzipped dark blue jacket, navy blue V-neck shirt with its thick, bold light blue stripe in the middle, brown belt, dark blue jeans, and blue tennis shoes. He wore his iconic goggles around his neck as he stood there with his arms crossed.

"Can we finally go now? I've been looking forward to this trip all year." Adrian soon said, looking over at his mother, grabbing his duffel bag by the handle and putting it over his shoulder.

"Yes, yes. The RV I borrowed from Max is right outside. The real question is, are you two ready to finally go?" Amelia joked, grabbing her own bag, while Aspen put on her dark green backpack.

"Of course we're ready!" she soon retorted. "I've had my bag packed for a week now!" she then added. She soon ran out of her bedroom and went down the stairs. She turned the TV off from the news, which had talked about a recent robbery out-of-town. She hated the news; not only did she hate politics, but it made her feel helpless and paranoid when she heard the crimes being reported. "Well? Come on you slow pokes!" she yelled to them, running out the door to find the RV, with its primarily blue vehicle, with black stripes over a rusted bottom, giant anchors painted on both the left and right sides, and satellite equipment awaiting for her and her family. She soon opened the door and stepped inside, sitting on one of the chairs in front of a table. It didn't take long for the other two to get inside.

"We really gotta thank Ben and his family for letting us borrow their RV for our camping trip." Amelia said as she sat in the driver's seat, her hands resting on the steering wheel. Adrian sat at a seat on the other side of the RV from his sister, grabbing out his phone and starting to mess around on it. Aspen looked out the window and saw the neighborhood she grew up in pass her by, as they made their way to the campsite. It was tradition for them to go camping at the beginning of every summer vacation, but their car recently had some trouble. So, their neighbor and her friend's grandpa, Max, let them borrow their RV for the trip. She thought to herself how much fun she was going to have, roasting marshmallows and telling scary stories by a campfire. She had no idea how much fun she really was going to have.

* * *

It was dark in the forest by the time they finally reached the designated site. Aspen, like every year, was the first to get out, her mother the second and her brother the third. Aspen sat down on a log and pulled out a slight bit of birdseed from a packet she kept in her jacket pockets, and left it around for local birds to start pecking at while her mother started unpacking food from her bag, Adrian setting up the tent. Aspen grabbed out her cellphone, using it as a source of light as she drew the female robin that started pecking at the food in her sketchbook.

"Aspen, do you mind going out and getting the firewood?" her mother asked her from the log across her. Aspen politely nodded, putting her drawing supplies back in her bag and going off into the woods, grabbing out a flashlight before she went off into the forest. "I'll be back in a few seconds!" she called to her family as she walked into the mysterious, eerie shadows of the night.

* * *

She sighed to herself as she walked through the forest. Its been about 5 minutes, but she hadn't found any proper wood for the fire. That was when she saw a light in the sky, brighter than all the others through the trees. Assuming it was a shooting star, she gasped. That's when she saw it turn and start to head in her direction. In shock and fear, she dropped her flashlight and ran off. It had crash-landed, the force causing her to fall face-first into the dirt. When she lifted herself back up, now a few bloody scratches on her cheeks, she saw a semi-large crater, with a metal sphere inside.

"What the-" she started to proclaim, but was cut off when she slipped and fell, landing right beside the pod. Her eyes widened in surprise when it opened up, a green light fading to show a bulky, black and grey wristwatch with a green hourglass on the faceplate where a clock would go. "That's a weird design for a satellite?.." she told herself as she sat up, reaching her hand out, with the plan to examine it, or bring it over to her mom and ask her about it. She was, after all, an astronaut before she birthed her brother. '_She might know_', Aspen had thought to herself.

Just as she was about to touch it, it latched up on to her wrist. Out of panic and confusion, she tried to shake it off, bang it on her leg, pull on it; anything she could to try to get it off of her, but to no avail. Out of temporary defeat, she managed to climb out of the crater. "..what kind of watch doesn't even have a clock.." she grunted to herself, messing around with it. The faceplate ended up lifting up after a few seconds, revealing an odd silhouette.

"...the hell?" she mumbled under her breath. Once she pushed it though, unsure of what else to do, a green light erupted from the watch and seemed to swallow her whole. She watched in shock as red, molten rock started to form on her hand and across her arm, soon reaching her face. It didn't take long for the transformation to finish, leaving her as an adult-sized, humanoid creature, with what appeared to be lava underneath patches of red rock. Her head had been replaced with a lit fire, with rock-forming a face. Other than her head, only her hands and feet were uncovered by this volcanic mineral. The hourglass symbol from the watch now resided on her chest.

* * *

"...Aspen's been out there a long time.." Amelia said to herself, starting to fiddle with her bag strings out of nervous habit. "Adrian, do you mind going out to find her? I think she got lost somehow." she told him.

"Alright mom. You just stay in the tent, and I'll come back with her in no-time" he reassured her, as the large tent was now fully set up. He waved in temporary farewell to her as he went off into the forest, thinking to himself about what kind of trouble she found herself in now.

* * *

She started hyperventilating as she sat there in the forest, as she slowly looked over herself... or her NEW self. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" she screamed; her voice sounding more raspy than normal. She started scampering, hyperventilating more and more, hoping she might be able to get away, that this is some sick nightmare. She put her hand against her head.. then she realized. She was on fire- no.. that's not it. She was MADE of fire, and it wasn't hurting her at all. If anything, she felt... stronger, powerful... more alive.

"How... WHY..." she started to question to herself, filled to the brim with surprise... she didn't even have any idea WHAT she was anymore. She slowly came out of her shock though, getting up on to her feet. She leaned on a tree for a bit, looking up at the sky she'll never be able to see the same way again. Unknown to her, a fire started in the palm of the hand at her side. When she lifted it up to get another glimpse, she saw it. When she closed it into a fist, it extinguished itself. She opened up her palm again, this time allowing the fire to form. She closed her fist again, and like before, the small, floating fire vanished from existence.

"I can... summon fire now...?" she asked herself. She stood up straight, her arms crossed as she started to walk back and forth, a few scorch marks left in her place, like footprints. "How do I fix this..?" she asked herself. "I can't let them see me like this..."

"OH GOD-" she heard someone say, quickly turning, only to have fear form in her eyes as she saw her own brother, Adrian, staring at her, terrified of HER. she whispered his name to herself in sorrow, even though he couldn't hear her.

Just as he was turning and starting to run; to warn his mom that some THING was in the forest, he heard it shout "ADRIAN, I CAN EXPLAIN!" '_How does it know my name?... unless..._' he thought to himself as he turned. He thought it was a crazy idea. The thing obviously had done something TO her not... but he dared anyway. "..Sis?" he asked, only to find it- no, that SHE slowly nodded.

"...how- WHAT-" he started to ask, slowly approaching. "..I don't know. T-there was this watch and-" she moved her hands as she nervously ranted on, unsure of how he'd react, insinuating to the hourglass symbol now on her chest.

"...I'm so sorry." he said after a pure minute of silence to her, his hand on the symbol. He was now a head smaller than her, but he still held so much more maturity.

"Adrian, you... you didn't do anything. I-... I did this to myself." she quickly retorted. She wanted so badly to hug him in comfort, but she didn't want to light him aflame by accident. She was held back by her own body.

"But I could've been here. I-I could've stopped this." he shot back, tears forming in his eyes.

"I...Is it permanent?" he slowly asked.

"I don't know." she responded. The idea hadn't even hit her that this may be a permanent transformation. She'd never be able to play soccer, go to her karate lessons, maybe not even go indoors... or outdoors, again. It'd just be to dangerous. But, she couldn't worry about the future right now. She had a present to worry about.

"...We have to tell mom, you know." she said, now having to look down on him to see his face, which was starting to tear up a little. He weakly nodded, removing his hand, as if now realizing he could get burnt. "...Come on." she said, leading the way. Adrian, picking up the flashlight and turning it off, began to follow her, now relying on her as a source of light.

* * *

"So that's the omnitrix wielder..." she whispered to herself, watching the pyronite and human boy walk through the forest. "This may be more tricky than I originally deduced..." she added, still speaking as softly as she could, following them to the best of her ability.

* * *

"Adrian, did you find... her..." their mother started, but then became silent when she saw the walking bonfire at Adrian's side.

"Yeah mom, I did" he then replied, moving his hand to imply the fiery life form.

"Aspen, honey- is that you. . ." she looked over Aspen's new body, which currently had its arms crossed, a pained look on its face. She weakly got up and approached, hugging her, unafraid of the possible risks. "How..." she asked, No longer having the pleasure of looking down at her daughters face when they hugged. She was now the same height as her own little 14-year-old. She had to simply look over at her now.

"...Blame the watch from outer space." she replied simply, gaining a confused and concerned look from her mother. She smirked a little, starting to light up a little inside to find some form of normalcy in this strange, new abnormal reality she was forced into. She didn't really know what to say or ask now that she was like this.

Slowly, her mother backed away and sat down. She had her hands over her mouth, which Aspen knew meant she was thinking about the current situation. Adrian ended up sitting down on one of the logs himself, patting the seat beside him for Aspen. Aspen didn't quite think it was a good idea now that she was a walking, talking fire hazard, but since she hadn't set the forest on fire, she thought it might be a good risk to take. She weakly sat down, her arms resting on her legs as she looked down at the empty fire pit. The deafening silence just toke over the trio as the darkness swallowed them whole, Aspen's own body being the only form of light and protection from being fully enveloped.

Seeing a few sticks in the circle of stones where the campfire went, she figured she may as well put this possibly permanent form to some use. She sparked a slight fire by snapping her fingers, and let it fall onto one of the broken branches, allowing a small fire start. Adrian's eyes seemed to widen at this as his mouth formed a small o.

"You can summon fire now?" he asked her, a bit of surprise in his voice. '_Figured he might enjoy that__ idea_' Aspen thought to herself. He was always into the concept of people with superhuman abilities, aliens, that sort of boyish nonsense.

"Yeah, yeah I can." she responded, a bit of pride barely surfacing in her tone.

"...Is there... anything else you can do?" he asked, a bit of enthusiasm showing. Their mother showed some slight distaste in this, but she figured it was better to let him look at any positives of the situation then the negatives.

"I... don't really know yet." she replied as she shrugged her shoulders.

"...Now, hear me out-" he started. "Your going to say something either stupid or crazy, aren't ya." she interrupted, a slight laugh escaping. After a slight silencing glare from Adrian, he continued. "What if you used this form of yours to fight crime and stuff?"

"..huh.." she responded, looking down in thought... She'd wanted so many times to stop the robbers and murderers she'd seen on the news- to do something with her life-... and this could be her big chance. What would Adrian quote? '_With great power comes great responsibility?_' "You know what? That's not a bad idea!" she soon got up, throwing her arms up into the air with joy. "Might as well put this new body to use, since I might be stuck with it the rest of my life."

"My little sister, a crime fighter. What a world." her brother quipped, patting her on the back. Before her mother could even dispute how that could put her life in serious risk, or how much responsibility and pressure that may put on her, the hourglass symbol on her chest started to make a beeping sound, flashing red.

"Eh?" she quickly asked, as she was enveloped in a blinding red light, forcing her mother and brother to cover their eyes and look away. When it vanished, she found herself just as she was before, the watch proudly on her wrist. She examined herself for a few seconds in surprise, her mother quickly catching her off-guard with a hug. Adrian looked as surprised as one could be, but Aspen made a motion with her outstretched hands, offering him to join in. He sighed in defeat, and joined the warm embrace.

* * *

After everything calmed down from the nights events, they finally set up their sleeping bags and started to fall into slumber. All except Aspen. She had fallen in love to much with the idea of being a hero. No longer did she need to feel helpless now that she had the watch. She had a purpose in life now, and it was to do something amazing- no, To BE someone amazing. It hadn't crossed her mind yet how it might impact her every-day life, or how in the end, much more was going to happen because of the Omnitrix. When she finally calmed down, she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off into a land of dreams, excited for tomorrows adventures.


	2. And Then There Were Ten: Pt 2

When the sun finally rose, Aspen ended up having been hugging her pillow, a little bit of drool falling from her mouth and onto the cover as she softly snored. She always moved around a lot when she slept, and while Adrian always complained about Aspen's snoring, she never really believed him. As Aspen slowly started to open her eyes, she started to see an odd, humanoid figure above her, watching her... she closed her eyes and reopened them again, still in a daze and having not yet processed what she saw. When she opened her eyes again, it seemed to have vanished without a trace. She soon sat up, stretching her arms and releasing a yawn, having gotten up before the rest of her family, who were still resting in their sleeping bags. '_Must have all been a dream..._' Aspen thought to herself, recounting the nights strange events. It was when she looked at her wrist she realized it must have all been real; for that strange watch still resided on her.

She soon escaped the warmth and comfort of the sleeping bag, looking around at the blue tent 's ceiling above her. She quietly unzipped the tent's entranceway, attempting not to wake her family up. After all, they had a very stressful night- she could argue not as much as her, but she still had to admit it must have been very stressful to think your daughter or sister was a giant, sentient volcano for the rest of their lives.

"Which button was it..?" she mumbled to herself, messing around with the buttons on the side of the Omnitrix, struggling to remember how she had gotten it to show the silhouette the first time until she managed to get the faceplate to lift up again. She slowly lowered herself onto one of the logs, resting by the now deceased fire. She saw the exact same fiery persona she transformed into last night first, but when she started twisting the faceplate around, counting all the options, she got 10 total. '_Least it could do is give me my favorite number. And be my favorite color_. _After all, its stuck on me_.' she thought to herself, still gripping onto the grudge she held against the watch.

"If I'm gonna be a hero with this... space watch..." she stated, unaware of the legendary piece of technology's real name, "I might as well see what other creature's I can turn into." she then continued, switching to the 2nd silhouette she had seen. Remembering having pressed it down last time, she did it again. This time however, she watched, with a bit of panic and concern in her eyes, as her skin became a sort of cyan color. She ended up closing her eyes for the rest of the transformation. It just didn't feel natural to her yet, let alone to watch it occur. She was quickly swallowed by the green light, just as before, however thankfully it didn't manage to wake up her brother or mom.

When she opened them again, she found herself as a velociraptor-like creature, although her vision was temporarily altered by what seemed to be a visor over her face. She lifted it up, examining the black orbs on his feet, which she guessed were meant to be some form of wheels. When she felt around her head, since she lacked any way to get a look at her face, she figured she had a form of helmet on, which went upwards into a point like a cone in the back. She had the hourglass symbol on her chest, and seemed to be wearing some form of full-body suit on, with it being a long, dark green stripe going up and down her chest and neck, while on the sides and what looked like shoulder plates were pure black. She even had a black tail, with 3 blue stripes on it. What she couldn't see was the fact she retained her freckles and green eyes, which now were pure green and pupil-less, but now had thick black lines going down the sides of them.

"Alright, let's see what this one can do..." she said to herself, though she was surprised to find her voice sounded almost like it had a slight, snake-like rasp to it. Getting over her shock quickly, she started trying to move, but she had a bit of trouble due to how she had to be rolling around. After a minute or two, she did manage to get the hang of it, realizing it was a lot like using roller skates. Only, the roller skates WERE her feet. She soon put the visor back down as she started to move a bit faster, what was around 100 mph a second, ramming into the front of a tree as a result of the unexpected jump in speed.

"Oww.." she muttered, rubbing her forehead in pain. '_At least I know I have super speed now_', she thought to herself. '_This could be useful... and fun._'

"Now how fast can I go?" she asked herself, beginning to roll backwards in the process. She swiftly stopped herself, lowering herself down until her hand touched the earth, like she saw people do in track races on television. "Ok, on the count of 3, run as fast as you can Aspen" she told herself. "1... 2... 3!" she stated, having reached the end of the forest in a matter of seconds. If she were measuring how fast she were going, she would have gone about 500 mph. She, of course quickly, ran (or would it be wheeled? skated?) back before someone spotted her- the hourglass symbol on her chest beeping red again as soon as she reached the campsite, coating her in a red light, revealing her back in her normal form once it died down.

"Alright, Weird creature number 3-" Aspen started to say, before she noticed the hourglass symbol on her watch was red. "...Wait...what?" She asked herself, trying to get it to activate, but it seemed to refuse, as if it couldn't. She then started putting the pieces together inside her head. "The watch has a timer?... guess that explains the hourglass symbol." she told herself, remembering how hourglasses are used to measure a certain period of time. She sat down on the log, drawing random sketches of the 2 forms she discovered in the dirt with a stick while she waited for the timer to restart, and assumingly, the watch to turn green again.

* * *

After a few minutes and a full on drawing in the dirt of the fire alien, the watch finally turned green- just as Adrian stepped out of the tent and saw her.

"About time" she stated with a bit of sarcasm in her tone, but it was all in good fun for the both of them.

"You only say that cause your the only morning bird in the family" he responded, sitting down next to her. "...You know what would be a good idea?"

"What?" she asked, an eyebrow raising out of curiosity.

"You should name those new forms of yours." he stated matter-a-factly, the added, "If your going to be a hero, you can't go out using your real name. Nor can you just transform out in the open. That'd reveal who you really are to the bad guys. They could go after you or... y'know... us that way."

"I guess that's true..." she responded. After all, she'd heard of a few superheros, who always had a 'secret identity' of sorts. She never thought about why until then, but... if the criminals she would be fighting could use her real identity against her, then using a fake name when in those forms would be good; for her family's and friend's safety. "Do you have any in mind?" she then asked him. He was, after all, better with this sort of thing then she was. Only ones she could come up with would be 'Flare Blitz' and 'Speed Racer', which didn't sound all that great in her opinion.

"Maybe for the fire one we could go with..." he paused for a second, resting his head on his hand for a second in thought before he snapped and then continued, "**Heatblast**?"

"...yeah. that doesn't sound to bad." Aspen said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Adrian soon noticed the other alien she drew in the ground, saying "What about that one? Does it have any ability?"

"Uh.. from what I can tell, it gives me super speed." she responded, pointing at the drawing with the stick in her hand.

"...hm..." it toke him a few minutes, but then he came up with one. "How about **XLR8**?"

"Accelerate?" she then asked, raising an eyebrow at the name choice.

"No. X L R 8." he corrected.

"...Why not just say it the normal way-" she was soon interrupted by him. "It sounds cooler the way I spelled it. More... unique."

"...Yeah whatever, weirdo." she replied jokingly, a mischievous smirk forming on her face, making her look almost like an elf or an imp. "I guess it can work though."

They caught themselves when they heard a rustle in the leaves of the trees above them. Aspen slowly got up and looked in that direction, pretty suspicious before she got the idea that it was just an animal... until a 12-year-old girl fell out of one of the branches and on to the ground.

* * *

Aspen's mom had woken up a little bit after they got the knocked-out girl into the borrowed Rust Bucket to rest. She even helped put bandages on the girl's cuts and bruises. They couldn't see her eye color with it being closed, but she had pale skin and light brown hair, with a few curls in it that went down to her neck. She wore pretty fancy clothes for a girl who, possibly anyway, stalks people in trees. She wore a string necklace with 3 marquise shaped (Yes, that is a shape, look it up), pink gems on it, the one in the middle slightly larger then the two gems on each side. She wore a simple, light lime green, short-sleeved shirt, with a dark green belt and light pink shorts, with matching pink mary janes. It would be a while until she could wake up and they could interrogate her on what she found out, but since their mother was awake, they could discuss more about what happened last night as a family.

When they calmed down after the sudden jumpscare, they just sat down on the logs, Amelia by herself, and the two siblings on the same log, sitting beside each other, just as the night before.

"...You're really going through with this, Aspen?" true concern showed in their mother's eyes. She had the reasonable idea that being a superhero would be very dangerous, with a high possibility of her getting hurt... or worse. She wasn't fond of the idea, but she knew firsthand that she wouldn't be able to convince Aspen otherwise if she was sure she could handle it.

"Yeah. Being able to turn into those... things-" she was cut off by her mother's correction. "Aliens."

"..Aliens?" Adrian then questioned, leading to an explanation from Amelia. "Honey, if I'm correct, Aspen here mentioned the watch came from other space. It's a safe assumption that they may be extraterrestrial life forms. While I personally never believed in the conspiracy's of life beyond earth... I suppose we've obtained quite the evidence."

"...Ok... Yeah, mom. I'm sure. I just gain this gift overnight, and I just... don't use it? That might make me as bad as those selfish jerks who do all that stuff." Aspen then replied, confidence building up in her voice and her mind.

"..Alright. I won't stop you." she simply responded.

"Thanks mom." Aspen responded, her gaining a simple nod in agreement from Adrian. "Well, we better start packing, if we all want to be back in town by this afternoon." he then suggested. The girls soon agreed, as they began to get ready. Aspen smudged away the drawings in the dirt, so no one who came here after them would get suspicious, and helped Adrian put up the tent while their mom put everything else in the RV. When everything was said and done, and they all gathered into the RV, Amelia turned on the radio to find a news report.

"_Breaking News! A fire has just started in the second site in the forests_ near..." It was cut off by Adrian, who looked over at Aspen.

"That's probably not to far from here. Its time to be a hero." he then stated, resulting in a serious nod from Aspen as they started driving towards the faint smoke in the distance, letting the radio continue to play on their way.

"_Now, you may not all believe me, but there's on-site reports of robots at the scene!"_

* * *

When they reached a spot near the site, Aspen soon ran out of the RV, activating her watch, knowing no one will notice her. She decided to 'wing it', choosing a random silhouette she saw that she hadn't tried yet. When she pushed the faceplate down, initiating the transformation. She watched as what resembled frost went across her arm, turning her arm to ice. When the bright, green light faded, she was made out of pure ice, with what could be compared to 3 long quills going down her head, each one getting slightly smaller as it goes down. She had pure green, pupilless eyes, which contrasted heavily to her pale, light blue complexion. Her fingers were slightly clawed, and she wore a simple, sleeveless suit. It was dark green, with a light green undershirt starting halfway up the neck, while the over layer started at the left shoulder and went down in a curve barely over her chest, going fully down to her ankles. She also wore a black belt, like the one she normally wears. The Omnitrix rested on her chest, like it's done with all her alien forms so far.

"Well, this is new... lets see what you can do." she told herself, her voice sounding bitter and harsh, as if there was a problem with her throat. She stretched her hand out, but wasn't expecting a bridge of ice to form under her. She, almost running on instinct, slid across the bridge like Frozone did in The _Incredibles_. The bridge, unknown to her, dissipated as the temperature's returned to their normal state once free from her presence, like it never existed. "Ice manipulation... what's the professional word for it? Cyrokinesis?" she told herself. "Not bad, not bad at all."

She soon rode up to the scene, to see strange, spider-like robots flying around like they were looking for something, while a large fire was burning the surrounding trees, people running in a panic. One of the drones seemed to turn its attention to her, and flew at her swiftly, as if it just found what they were looking for. She shot out her arm, shooting some frost out of her hand at it- causing its eye to freeze over. She jumped off of the bridge she was on, just as it fully dissipated, and jumped onto the drone while it attempted to get her off. She smashed her fists over it in anger- a cold, wrath-filled fury. She soon clawed at it, managing to rip off some of the metal off the roof, but before she could try and pull out anything that made it function, her hand seemed to make frost and ice form in there automatically, causing it to go offline. She managed to jump off and land on her feet as it crashed into a tree, fully deactivated.

"One down, two to go..." she sighed to herself. She saw in the corner of her eye that her family were helping the surrounding people flee the scene. The second drone having not noticed her presence just yet, she decided to make it known. "HEY, METAL HEAD! PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR SIZE!" she soon shouted, getting its attention. It toke a second, scanning her and seeing the Omnitrix, then flew over to attack.

'_If my body is made of ice, and I can control ice, this should work..._' she quickly thought to herself, willing a sharp, long point to jut out of her wrist. She smiled confidently to herself- before the laser-firing started. She barely dodged it when it started firing, although one managed to scrape her arm in the ruffle and chase- causing it to melt slightly into water, dripping out of the wound for a few seconds before solidifying into ice again. After a few minutes of evasion and slashing, she finally managed to get a cut in deep enough to affect its inner workings, causing it to fall down.

She had the idea that someone must have made it, and likely controlling it, but she had no idea as to who they belong to. "That's what happens when you mess with me." she then stated, pointing the blade at the eye for a second before stabbing it in.

"Now, what to do about this fire..." she mumbled to herself.

* * *

When everything calmed down and settled, with her putting out the fire by using her cyrokinesis as hydrokinesis, allowing the fire's heat to melt it and put itself out, she turned back into her normal self. She soon entered the RV, just before the idea of a name came to her. **Frostbite**, she had decided. a little tuckered out from the brawling. Something told her she was going to have to do a lot of fighting like that if she was going to be a hero, but she didn't mind as much as she normally would. Its just one of the prices for doing such a great thing. After her mother smothering her, and a bit of scolding for doing such fierce and risky battle tatics, they had finally started driving back home. After a long day, she really did need the rest. She almost envied Adrian, who was already fast asleep. But so many questions started to storm in her mind; '_Who is the girl across from_ _me_?_ Who made those robots and why?_' It didn't take long for one of these questions to be answered- as the girl slowly opened her eyes. Aspen noticed, and made her way over, feeling her forehead, causing a slight look of confusion from the 12-year-old.

"Where am I...?" the girl slowly asked, but Aspen could've sworn the 12-year-old almost appeared... calmer at the sight of her.

"Uh- this is the Rustbucket. I'm Aspen, the moron asleep over there is Adrian, and the one driving is my mom." she calmly stated, Amelia giving a polite wave to the girl from the drivers seat, not removing her eyes from the road. The girl began to smile slightly, having caught a glimpse of the watch on the wrist.

"The Omnitrix wielder... I was right, it is you..." the girl sleepily said to herself, before she closed her eyes again. Aspen desperately wanted to ask her more questions- who she was, where her parents where, what the Omnitrix was, but she knew it would be better if she let her get some more rest. Come to think of it, she needed some two. She rubbed her right eye a bit, sitting down on one of the seats after grabbing a pillow from their supplies to use. She rested her head on the pillow, allowing herself to drift off. She needed as much sleep as she could get, even if she didn't know all the chaos the Omnitrix would bring into her life... yet.


End file.
